It's Dinner Time, Little Ciel
by The Amazing Fetus
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian attend a Malice Mizer show and afterwards, Mana pulls them into the tour bus. Eventually Ciel eat's Gackt's pubic hair. No, really. Malice Mizer crossover with mentions of Kamijo and Lareine.


After the show, Mana had noticed a very... interesting looking gentleman that was standing in the crowd. He could very hardly see what appeared to be a short girl dressed up in quite possibly the cutest outfit Mana had ever seen! A red velvet blazer jacket with gold ribbons, a black veil covering half her face and the look

Of the upmost contempt for the area around the girl. Most of the guitarist's attention was paid to the outfit, however. The decadent detail was iexactly/i what he and Kozi had in mind for the next video. Ciel's heels clicked down the paved sidewalk, Sebastian following closely behind him. His butler had opted out for a more 'pedestrian' outfit in substitution for his tuxedo. He wore suspiciously tight black denim pants and a grey tank top with a repetitive cross pattern on it. Both articles look like they'd been put through a shredder and Sebastian thought it was the perfect occasion to wear his favorite pair of stiletto boots. The Young master walked ahead of him quickly, just wanting to get back to the hotel and back to his correct time. The twentieth century air was disgusting; his asthma was already acting up.

"HEY!" yelled a low voice, the sound of heels stomping after him and the familiar rustling sound of swishing petticoats followed after him. Ciel stopped in tracks, his feet gladly accepting the rest. Sebastian turned to face a man, slighter taller him but far more girlish. The figure bent over, pausing to catch his breath.

"I saw you in the crowd, I'd like to take you back stage." Mana said, sounding like some kind of pervert, though his only intention with the pair was purely artistic. Sebastian raised a brow and looked down at Ciel, who only glared at back his butler. Sebastian bowed before Mana, taking his gloved hand and giving it a kiss. Mana was only slightly creeped out, but if this weirdo came with a wonderfully dressed girlfriend, then what did he care?

"The Master and I would enjoy to attend you for a meeting" Sebastian said politely and Mana waved towards a man running up towards the group. Sebastian walked forward until Ciel pushed him to the side and took his rightful place in front of the butler.

"Oh, you found them!" Gackt said cheerfully and smiled at them. Mana nodded and they all walked to the tour bus where Kozi, Yuki, and Kami were playing card games with who Ciel recognized as the vocalist of the band that played before Malice Mizer on the stage, Lareine.

"Uno!" Kozi cheered, Kami clapped and a blond haired man looked at them with surprise.

"Give us the pants, Kamijo!" Kozi pointed at him and the other man bolted out of the bus. Kami, Kozi and Yuki slammed their cards on the table, sprinting after the man. Sebastian stepped to the side and he watched closely as they cornered the younger man and pulled his pants off. Kozi and Yuki waving them like a shiny pleather flag of victory. Ciel looked at the scene with a look of shock on his face, Sebastian's lips curled into a smile as he checked out the nude man walking past him back into the tour bus.

"Nice show for our guests!" Gackt laughed, Kami leaning on his shoulder joining in for a good laugh. Sebastian nodded towards Kamijo, a seductive smile curling across his lips.

"You look like a prince, even without the royal clothes." Sebastian complemented him, his long black lashes batting like little butterfly wings. Kamijo looked away and grabbed his pants away from Kami, who was still laughing hysterically.

"...What exactly is it that you are looking for?" Ciel cut straight to his point, just wanting to be out of whatever strange sodomite filled place this was. Mana smiled at him and tugged on his coat sleeve.

"Kozi and I really liked your outfit and we were wondering where you could've gotten it. We're looking for something similar for a new video." he said and offered Ciel a seat at the table. Sebastian instinctively gathered the cards and piled them neatly, setting them next to Mana before sitting down and placing Ciel on the safety of his lap.

"I have my butler arranges all of my clothes. They are made specifically for me by the best tailors Britain has to offer." Mana stared at him surprise, this was not a woman, but a little boy?

"How old are you?" Gackt asked, nudging Mana over and placing a beer in front of Ciel, who looked away from it, Sebastian opened the drink for him and Ciel took a drink from it, ignoring how much he hated beer to look older and more 'mature' to the men in front of him.

"The Master is fourteen years old." Sebastian stated, Gackt took the can right out of Ciel's hand.

"Sorry, Kiddo." he apologized and Ciel scowled at him. Mana took Ciel's arm and inspected the buttons on his sleeves. They had to be plated metal, theres no way any kid could afford real gold buttons, is there?

"Could you please remove the jacket?" Mana asked politely, Sebastian wrapped his arms around the boy and slowly unbuttoned the jacket, occasionally poking Ciel in the side which caused him to get elbowed in the abdomen. Sebastian laid the jacket on top on the table and Mana inspected it carefully, turning it inside out and running his finger tips over the seams. The tailoring was out of the world, he saw the tiny little hand stitches and his jaw dropped in surprise.

"This is truly amazing." he commented and held it up in front of Gackt, who also gasped in surprise at the craftsmanship of the coat. Mana pushed the jacket towards Ciel who took it back into his hands.

"If you weren't so tiny, I'd buy that from you. If I were to make a clothing line or something, I would definitely make blazer jackets like that." Mana mused while Ciel got up and Sebastian pulled the sleeves of the jacket over his arms. Kamijo walked past them and Sebastian followed him into what appeared to be a dressing room. Ciel sighed and sat back down across from Mana and Gackt.

"You were so right, that jacket is awesome!" Kozi exclaimed and sat down next to Gackt. Kami sat next to Ciel, and Yuki next to Kami.

"While you're here, why don't we play some pool?" Yuki suggested.

"I'm not stripping down." Ciel stated adamantly and Gackt laughed.

"How about the loser just does a dare instead?" Kami tossed in the idea and all six men nodded in approval.

Yuki got up and cleared off a massive stack of costumes, props and potato chip bags from the top of a pool table. Everyone stood up and stood around the table. Mana waved a black feather fan on top of the table. "The players of this game will be..." he waved it in front of his face for a dramatic effect and smiled while doing so.

"Kozi!" He closed the fan and pointed it at Kozi. Back in his day, Ciel noted that the meaning of such a gesture was an outright insult. However, the tone of the situation led Ciel to believe that offense was the intention and it was just used as a pointer. Kozi took a pool stick and stood by one corner.

"Kami!" Mana said dramatically and Kami took his pool stick and stood at the diagonal corner from Kozi.

"Yuki!" Yuki nodded, smiled at Kozi and took the corner next to Kami.

"....and our guest...?" Mana said, questioning it at the end.

"Ciel" the boy stood at the last remaining corner, smiling. He knew this game, and played it fairly well. He already a devious dare of his own planned.

"We'll take solids." Yuki said.

"Stripes it is, then." Ciel said patiently.

The game was played, odd sounds were heard coming from the dressing room and when all was said and done...

"Good luck next time, kiddo." Gackt smiled and laughed at Ciel.

"I want to call the dare!" Yuki said. Kami shrugged.

"What did you have planned?" he asked and Yuki whispered something in his ear, Kami whispered something back and at the end of their little secret conversation they were both grinning ear to ear.

"You should eat Gackt's pubes." Kami was just barely able to say it without laughing hysterically. Gackt

joined in on the laughter.

"Wait... how is he going to...guys, he's underage." Gackt informed them, not that isn't glaringly obvious that the short little kid wasn't exactly legal.

"Oh yeah, uh..." Yuki pressed his finger to his chin and though about it for a second.

"We'll make him a salad."

"Pube salad? MY PUBES. NO." Gackt crossed his arms. Kozi took out a pair of small scissors and proceeded to chase Gackt around the room with them until he came back with a little plastic sandwich bag full of pubic hair. Ciel stared at in disbelief and Gackt groaned when he saw it.

"Damn it, you cut them so unevenly, now I need to shave them off or something. Damn it." Gackt cursed and Mana dumped the contents of the bag on a plate of lettuce. Ciel looked at it with disbelief. Sebastian was nowhere to be seen to rescue him.

"...Guess we did have a deal, after all." Ciel picked up a pube coated leaf, put it in his mouth and

swallowed. Kozi handed the kid a glass of water which he then downed faster than he thought possible.

"...I can't believe he just did that." Gackt said, speechless. Kozi was laughing hysterically, Kami and Yuki

could hardly breathe they were laughing so hard.

Suddenly Sebastian and Kamijo come out to see a very grossed out Ciel, and neither of them bothered to ask why he looked like he about to throw up.


End file.
